Barbed Wire & Roses
by Madame Winkie II
Summary: *slash* A midnight duel leads to some interesting discoveries. Short & Sweet. H/D
1. Default Chapter

Title- Barbed Wire & Roses 

Rating- PG13- romance/angst

Summary- *slash* a midnight duel leads to some interesting discoveries. Short & Sweet. H/D

Disclaimer- blah, I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else. Not even the computer I typed this on!

****

~ Barbed Wire & Roses ~

__

I'm challenging you, Harry Potter, to a duel, midnight in the potions room. Don't worry, 

I've made sure Snape won't catch us. Rules- no seconds! See you there, Malfoy

"And you're going?" Ron was appalled; "You'll be killed!" He exclaimed.

"Who'll be killed?" Seamus Finnigan asked, entering the boys' dormitories. Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom followed him.

"No one will, if I'm lucky. Just go to bed." Harry replied, pulling the covers over his head. He didn't fall asleep, although the others did. It would have been hard to sleep even on a regular night, with Neville's snort-cough routine and Seamus' tossing and turning noisily. 

Before he knew it, midnight had arrived. He crawled out of bed, put his invisibility cloak on, and snuck down to the Potions dungeon.

"You made it," drawled Malfoy. He was not wearing his school robes, or, for that matter, any of the required uniform. Instead, he was clad in black jeans & a black T-shirt. Both of which looked nice, considering the person who was wearing them. Harry now felt silly in his school robes.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world." Harry sneered.

"Good, now I can finish you off." Malfoy added as both boys stood, ready to fight. They bowed, and the duel commenced. 

They circled for a bit, looking like a pair of angry bulls. Then Harry made the first move. Throwing his wand across the room, he lunged at Draco, pushing his to the ground. Harry took Malfoy's wand and threw that away as well, so they were even. They wrestled for a bit.

"Never thought I'd be lying on top of you." Draco said softly, for that was the position they were in. Harry looked straight into those silvery-gray eyes, and saw a trace of something, but what? Before he could begin to ponder this, Draco swore under his breath, then lowered his mouth to Harry's.

At first, Harry was so shocked he didn't know what to do. Then he had a brilliant idea. Kiss Draco! His hands went around Draco and Harry kissed him back. Draco's hands began exploring Harry's body. They went under his shirt, onto his stomach. They explored the lines of muscles.

When both had to breathe, they parted.

"That was…" Harry wasn't sure what he should say.

"…Never going to happen again." Draco finished, pushing himself up. Within minutes, he was gone.

Harry was left, lying on the floor of the potions dungeon, trying to sort out his emotions.

****

Authors Note- If I get 5 nice reviews, I'll continue, otherwise, this will be the end! And yes, I ended it like this on purpose. I'm a big fan of angst! It's so fun to write! 


	2. Another Duel!

Title- Barbed Wire & Roses 

Rating- PG13- romance/angst

Summary- *slash* a midnight duel leads to some interesting discoveries. Short & Sweet. H/D

Disclaimer- blah, I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else. Not even the computer I typed this on!

"Harry, what happened last night?" Ron asked, curious to know who had won the duel. Harry pondered what he should say.

"He didn't show." Harry lied finally. After all, how was he supposed to tell his best friend he had been snogging the enemy?

"Who didn't show?" Hermione asked, joining the boys in the common room.

"Malfoy. They were supposed to duel last night, but apparently he chickened out." Ron said.

"Harry? Do you want to get us in trouble? You could have been…" And off she went, jabbering about broken ruled. Harry & Ron had both heard this talk millions of times, it was old news.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go eat, I'm starved." Ron interrupted. He stood up, and they went down to breakfast. Hermione continued her lecture even though Harry (or Ron for that matter) wasn't listening.

"Well, well, well. Has Granger finally decided she needs to be Potter & the Weasel's mother?" Malfoy sneered, causing all 3 to stop in their tracks.

"At least Harry's brave enough to show up to a duel." Ron retorted. Malfoy looked confused. Then he understood that Harry had lied to his best friends.

"That's because I'm not so stupid as to get caught."

"Whatever." Harry said, not wanting to fight now. He pushed past Malfoy & his crew into the Great Hall.

"Okay, get with your assigned partners and hurry the hell up." Snape said angrily. He always said things angrily lately.

"Well, looks like I'm stuck with you." Harry sighed to Malfoy, whom he always seemed to be stuck with.

They worked on the potion in silence. Until Malfoy leaned over and whispered

"I need to talk to you after class." Then acted as if nothing had happened. Figuring there would be no harm done, harry silently agreed. So, after potions, Harry told Hermione and Ron he would "be right there."

"So," Draco said, following Harry as they walked to Care of Magical Creatures behind everyone else, "Why didn't you tell them?" He asked.

"Because, it was between you & I." Harry looked at the ground as he spoke.

"Well, thank you." Malfoy replied softly. All of his usual sarcasm had vanished. This somehow infuriated Harry.

"For what? Saving your reputation? After all, we wouldn't want all of Slytherin to know you've kissed Harry Potter, of all people!" And with that last word, harry went to join the rest of his classmates as Hagrid told them about Valins. 

"Seamus?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Can I talk to you about something?" Harry asked. Both boys were in the common room alone. Ron & Hermione had gone to the library to "study" and everyone else was in their dorms or off somewhere else.

"Ask away." The Irish wizard grinned.

"Well, no one else knows this, but…" And Harry explained word-for-word what had gone on during the duel-that-wasn't. Wide-eyed, Seamus grinned.

"So, you got to snog him. Was it fun?" It was just like Seamus to concentrate on the snogging part.

"Seamus, that's not the point. The point is he wants to duel again, for real this time. And what if..." Harry was unable to finish.

"...You get a repeat of last night?" Seamus looked almost hopeful. Harry nodded, looking worried.

"Well, kiss him back. And then, when he gets up and gives you that crap about not doing that again, make him shut and & snog him." Seamus said matter-of-factly, getting up & going to his dorm.

"Oh sure," Harry muttered to himself.

"Well Potter, I see you've arrived." Malfoy stated.

"Excellent observation, Malfoy. Think Snape will give your house points for that?" Harry sneered.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Malfoy retorted.

"Shut up. Let's get on with the duel." Harry replied.

"Gladly." Malfoy agreed. They bowed. Then both boys looked up, pointed their wands and said the same thing

"Accio Wand!" Both wands flew up in the air towards the opposite person. Harry ended up with Draco's wand, and Draco with Harry's. Both realized this at the exact same moment. They lunged at each other. Soon they were wrestling on the ground, wands forgotten.

Then Harry laughed.

"What, if I may ask, is so damn funny?" Draco asked, grumbling under Harry's weight.

"Funny, I'm getting a sense of déjà vu." Harry laughed again. Malfoy flipped his over, then grabbed his wand & stood up to leave.

"Give that back Potter." Draco demanded. Harry grinned, this would be fun.

"Nope." He dangled the wand in Draco's face, then pulled it away.

"Damn you!" Draco swore again, then close his mouth over Harry's in a deep kiss. Harry did the only thing there was to do. He kissed Draco. Soon they were in a tangle of school robes, and Draco's blond hair, and Harry's raven hair. 

Out of breath, they parted. Draco leaned his forehead against Harry's and sighed.

"You know, I love you." Harry said softly. 

"I guess it's no secret that I love you too." Draco replied.

Then suddenly, they weren't Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy snogging. They were just 2 people proving their love for each other.

THE END

Authors Note- Thanks to all who reviewed and are going to review and ever will review this story! I hope you like it. I know its short, but that's the point. I might write a sequel, but I don't know what would happen in the sequel. So unless you do, don't expect one in the near future!


End file.
